


It's Complicated

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Camus is Hyoga's dad and Milo is Shun and Ikki's dad, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pretty much dad/son relationship but it gets really romantic after the first few chapters, Teenage Drama, Underage warning because Hyoga is like 17 when he gets it on, WORK TRANSLATION
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: Camus Chateaubriand is a CFO in Kido's company and just moved to Greece with his four year old baby in tow. Hyoga is everything in his life and as the boy grows up Camus has to learn how to conciliated his love life and his responsibilities.
Milo, on the other hand, is a Greek man with two brats to tame: Ikki and Shun. The new neighbor turns everything upside-down in his life and at the same time he's annoyed his kids and friends are completely in love with the Chateaubriand family, he's also... Mildly interested.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simplesmente Complicado](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242122) by Lanny Missmuse. 



> Hello everyone! This fanfic was [originally posted](https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/638452/Simplesmente_Complicado) in 2015 and was written by Lanny Missmuse in portuguese.  
> I've decided to translate it due to a few requests and I mainly dedicate it to a dear friend: Maria.
> 
> This story starts out with father/son relationships, but focuses on romance later on when the kids are all grown up! I hope everyone likes it and please leave us your opinion on it. Thank you very much! Enjoy!

– Milo! Get your ass over here and check the new neighbor out! – Marin called, watching from the window as the truck full of furniture was unloaded – I didn’t know Saga had finally sold the house.

– For real? Is there something that happens in this street you aren’t aware of? – Milo sighed, glancing at the tiny dark haired hurricane that ran behind the sofa towards the door – Hey! Ikki!

Milo stopped organizing the books on the shelf and watched as Ikki pouted, coming back.

– Oi Milo, I think Shun needs a diaper change – Aiolia suddenly entered the room, holding a green eyed tiny boy with stretched arms.

– Not again! Shun you gotta ask me to use the toilet! – Milo took his son and the infant only observed him while biting on his little finger – What do I do with you?

– A bath is a way to go – Aiolia joined his wife at the window – Also the Saw-like clown on the toilet lid will never help him to get used to it.

– Who’s the new neighbor? – Marin asked, interrupting him.

– His name is Camus. He’s the CFO on Saga’s company, is moving permanently to Greece and has a small kid. I know him from when he used to hang out with Aioros and Saga in Paris.

– Is he divorced too?

– I don’t think so, I heard the boy came from a fling he had with a Russian ballerina.

– And your brother agreed to sell the house? – Marin was surprised; the house on the other side of the street was the symbol of Aioros and Saga’s marriage. When she began dating Aiolia they had just bought it and were beaming with the fact – I thought he would never let it go!

– Well, seen as he spends more time travelling with that Spanish boy than here... It’s a nice house anyway, it deserves someone to take good care of it – Aiolia shrugged – That was the only thing left to make the divorce official.

– Oh man, that sounds like bullshit. They love each other, but Saga... – The ginger girl clicked her tongue.

– Let’s speak to Camus, Saga asked me to. Maybe later he’ll show up.

The young couple crossed the street towards the beautiful house. Aioros and Saga had bought it eight years before hoping that it would be the beginning of a huge family and make room to the future nephews and nieces Aiolia would provide; he was dating Marin and had the fierce idea of marrying right after finishing med school, while Milo was Miori’s fiancée and lived with her in the Savalas’ house. Currently, it all sounded like a Greek drama since only Aiolia had gotten married and Aioros and Saga’s perfect romance had crumbled into pieces.

Saga and Kanon Papadopoulos weren’t lucky regarding to love either. The oldest twin had fallen for a French boy during one of his trips with Kanon and one day his affair was exposed, ruining his relationship. Kanon was always in trouble with his ex-wives; the most recent one was Hilda Polaris, a hot-headed, possessive Russian woman with whom he had a four year old, June. Hilda and June lived in a house by the end of the street and the twins now lived two houses from there.

The only one in the batch who wasn’t divorced was Milo because one day Miori vanished and left behind a newborn baby and Ikki, who was two by the time. That had been two years before, Milo then had halted his painting and sculpting career in order to take care of the kids. For some time he hoped Miori would come back, but nothing happened... Recently he’d heard she was in Tokyo with her Japanese family.

– Welcome, Camus! – Aiolia cheerfully said in order to make their presence known by the redheaded man who was in a bind between unloading his car and holding his son.

– He’s so pretty... – Marin cooed the blond boy while he hid his face into his father’s shoulder – And he’s shy! Aiolia help him with his luggage!

Aiolia hurried and helped Camus with the boxes full of baby stuff while he still held his son.

– He’s a big boy now, Camus! – The Leo man said, fetching him from Camus’ arms – How old is he now?

– You’ve grown too Aiolia, you’re even married – Camus joked, eyeing the ginger girl, who rolled her eyes smiling – I haven’t seen you guys in years! He’s two, by the way. How are you? I spoke to Aioros in Paris and he was with his new boyfriend in a honeymoon.

– Yeah... – Aiolia laughed and Camus entered the house with the couple in tow – We got married last year. Do you remember Milo?

– Vaguely. He was gonna marry a Japanese girl Aioros hated, right?

– And he was right – Marin grunted – Camus, the house looks amazing!

– What did you do? – Aiolia looked around – It’s completely different... And better. You know how Aioros has terrible taste and how Saga could never stop him.

The house was very elegant, indeed. It had been filled with practical and minimalist furniture almost always black and beige; discreet and functional like its owner.

Camus Chateaubriand was a twenty-seven year old CFO and a single father. He had gotten involved with Natassia four years ago, the young ballerina then wanted with all her forces to get into the Paris Opera Ballet and he had just joined the Kido S/A. Their relationship had been intense and unintentionally resulted in little Hyoga, who had been warmly welcomed by the Chateaubriands. When it came to choosing between family and career, though, Natassia didn’t hesitate, went back to her hometown and left Camus in Paris. To raise his son far from his stern family, Camus asked for transference to Athens.

– Can I see his room? – Marin happily asked – I wanna hold him!

– Petit, vas-y avec Marin – Camus told the little boy and Marin squealed in joy when he gave a tiny nod and let her hold him.

– You speak French with him all the time? – Aiolia asked, going upstairs with Camus, hands full of bags.

– Only sometimes because that way he understands me better. I try to talk to him in Greek too, but I guess I’m gonna hire a babysitter who can speak both – Camus entered the room in the end of the corridor, politely asking Aiolia to put his things on the floor – In Paris we only spoke in French.

– And are you guys staying for good in Greece now?

– Yes. Kido allowed me to live permanently here and honestly I want to raise Hyoga far from my parents.

– Who chose the second name for the boy by the way...?

– It was me, it’s a good name! – Camus frowned and Aiolia shrugged – Better than Alexei, at least. Shun and Ikki aren’t exactly great names.

– Milo can draw the “half-Japanese wife” card, at least.

– Aioros told me his wife had vanished... – Camus winced, regretting the subject.

– Well... Yeah. Miori left and now he takes care of the boys on his own. We try to help most of time, but he insists on doing everything alone.

– Aiolia, go home and fetch some soup and lunch! I know for a fact the pantry is empty – Marin appeared out of nowhere with still Hyoga on her arms. The boy looked very comfortable already – You two must be hungry! Also Camus, I love his room, everything’s so organized...

– You don’t have to worry, Marin. We’ll order some takeout.

– It isn’t a big deal! – Aiolia insisted, standing up from the bed in which he was sat on – Milo must have the lunch ready by now.

– Come on Camus, I’m sure Milo will love to meet you. Hyoga is ready to go, isn’t he? – Marin bounced with the boy who couldn’t understand a word of what she was saying... She spoke so fast! He smiled anyway – Camus he’s too cute!

Marin walked away and both men laughed at her excitement.

 

*

 

Milo was surprised when a red-haired man entered his living room with Aiolia and Marin quickly set a beautiful kid she had on her arms in the playpen with Shun. The child was impossibly cute.

– Dad he can’t speak! – Shun yelled, pointing the boy.

– He does, he’s only shy. Don’t worry – Milo turned to the other adults – Where were you? Time to eat.

– Remember Camus? – Aiolia asked – He’s friends with Aioros and Saga. From Sorbonne.

– Vaguely – They shook hands. The French man’s hands were cold and firm where Milo’s were warm and energetic just like the smile on his tanned face. He was a handsome man.

– Dad! He “don’t” speak! – Shun was still trying to communicate with Hyoga, but the blond boy could only stutter a few things he didn’t understand.

– Camus you gotta find a bilingual babysitter soon – Marin stroked both kids’ hair – Hyoga needs to speak with other kids. Do you see how Shun is talkative?

– Hyoga, viens ici – Camus said and he instantly giggled, pointing to Shun and his huge green eyes. The French man smiled to his son and spoke once more before switching to Greek. – My name is Hyoga.

Hyoga repeated the words with perfection and Shun opened a huge smile, talking like a machine gun. The adults smiled satisfied and Milo and Camus took their boys onto their arms towards the dining room.

– Aiolia, get Ikki’s old chair so Hyoga can sit – Milo asked his younger brother.

– You don’t have to – Camus settled Hyoga on his lap and began serving the food on the dish – We always do it like that.

Aiolia sat down beside the French man and helped him with the bowls while Marin brought Ikki to sit by her side and served his food. Milo was on the other side of the table with Shun, who couldn’t stop knocking his plastic cutlery against the chair.

– Who’s that? – The brunet boy asked with his four year old curiosity.

– Ikki, don’t be a brat – Milo said, stern – Say hi to Camus and Hyoga, our new neighbors. Camus, this is Ikki, my oldest.

– How are you, Ikki? – Camus asked the boy whose eyes were still on his blond baby. Hyoga was impressed with Ikki as well.

– Is your son a girl? What’s her name?

Camus only smiled.

– He isn’t a girl and his name is Hyoga.

– Alright – Ikki sat down between Camus and his aunt – Can I hold him?

– After dinner.

The lunch followed in comfortable silence since everyone was busy feeding the kids, mainly Milo who was having a hard time trying to get Shun to stop talking and moving. While Hyoga was very quiet and spoke quietly between bites, Shun threw food everywhere he could reach. Ikki didn’t stop asking questions to Camus after he found out the new neighbor was French and fought _jiu jitsu_ and other martial arts. He was amazed.

Camus thought Ikki was a wonderful kid, he liked him on the spot and all the others members of the family too. Having grown up in a conservative, serious household made the “chaos” in that house look pleasant and the happy look in Hyoga’s face told him he was feeling the same. The blond boy was even trying to repeat a few Greek words.

– He’s so well behaved! – Aiolia noted, looking from Hyoga to Shun – How do you manage that?

– He’s a good boy – the redhead answered simply, wiping his son’s cheek with a napkin.

– You already know what you gonna do while you are working? Where is he staying at? – Marin asked and Milo squinted, thinking they were already spoiling the new neighbors.

– I’m on vacation now. I took it earlier so I could move in peace and find a babysitter – Hyoga was unquiet for a second and left his father’s lap in order to go towards Ikki who forgot his own food and grabbed the boy’s hair. Hyoga squeezed his cheeks – I’ll be back at work next month and my hours allow me to leave the office in the middle of the afternoon in order to work home the rest of the day. I’ll also be able to lunch home. Until Hyoga grows up a bit more at least.

– See Milo? It isn’t that hard.

– Marin is right, I always say you can fit your exhibits in between taking care of the boys – Aiolia added.

– By the way, I’ve seen your sculptures in Amsterdam, Milo. I bought the Warrior Athena and it’s on my study now. Your work is amazing – Camus spoke before Ikki poked him in panic because Hyoga was pulling on his hair with a vice grip. Aiolia had to intervene.

– I hate him! – The oldest boy screamed after being untangled looking at the blond boy who was panting and blushing.

– He’s never done that before! – Camus said, scolding Hyoga in French.

– What an angel, right? – Milo almost laughed, but decided on just stroking Ikki’s hair.

Marin, to avoid another fight, changed the subject.

– Camus, I can teach Greek to Hyoga!

– Marin is a kindergarten teacher – Aiolia reinforced.

– That’s a good possibility, Marin.

– I can take Shun with me. I’m sure you’ll love talking to Hyoga right, Shun? Isn’t he cute?

Shun squealed in joy and Milo rolled his eyes. Even his youngest son had been seduced by those two.

That was the exact point in which a silent rivalry was born between Milo and Camus, even though the French man wasn’t really aware of it. The Chateaubriands were so quick to integrate themselves into the Savalas family routine that they didn’t even look like recent neighbors, but old friends. Every evening Marin showed up to teach Hyoga with Shun in tow and sometimes Ikki too. Unfortunately for Milo, Hyoga wasn’t the only one Ikki wanted to see.

 

* 

 

– Dad, I’m gonna visit Camus.

Before Milo could even say it was too early, he had already sprinted towards the redhead’s door, who welcomed him with a huge smile and Milo was instantly enraged. He decided, after some time, on going after his son. Who was Camus to steal him that way?!

He found them side by side in the garden. For a minute he couldn’t remember why he was there since the French man was shirtless and the yoga pants he wore didn’t do much to hide his amazing legs. Camus was patiently teaching Ikki movements of some martial art (Milo didn’t know which one) and Ikki was paying some serious attention like a good student.

– Now it’s your turn – the redhead softly said while Ikki copied his previous actions.

– What the hell are you two doing?

– We’re training dad! – Ikki complained without even looking at Milo – And don’t shout, Hyoga is sleeping.

Milo had just been scolded by his five year old son and he was so not happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camus found much more than just a new house in Greece.

– Mr. Chateaubriand, your babysitter is calling – the secretary’s voice echoed inside Camus’ office when she opened the door. He didn’t like being interrupted during video conferences, but the instructions were clear: if the babysitter called, he must be warned immediately.

 _“What is it now?”_ Camus sighed. Agatha had called near the lunch, which usually meant something out of normal had happened.

He picked up the phone.

– _Sir, Milo picked Hyoga up from school earlier and hasn’t shown up with him yet. I had to see the French teacher off!_

– Milo did _what_?

Fifteen minutes later Camus entered the Savalas’ household with his dress shirt folded at the elbows and anger shining in his brown eyes. He followed the laughter and the splashing sound into the corridor until he arrived at the backyard, where Hyoga yelled in joy from his swim float inside the pool with Ikki and Shun.

– What are you doing? – He stood in front of Milo, who was lying down in a wooden chaise beside the pool and swiftly took the shades off to glare at him.

– Enjoying the sun. I suggest you do the same.

– Thanks for the skin cancer invite, but I must go back home. And I’m taking my son with me.

– Don’t be a grouch, he’s having fun.

– He won’t be having fun later when his skin is burning.

– Bullshit – Milo stood up and proceeded to get rid of the redhead’s tie – I got sunscreen, a good one! Don’t worry about your baby, he’s protected.

– He had French class – Camus said, but wasn’t irritated anymore, that weird man and his son’s giggles had this effect upon him.

– He doesn’t need that! You can teach him while you two have breakfast, tell him a story or something. He already has a good grasp on Greek and that’s enough, Hyoga is only four and not a workaholic like you. He needs to have fun!

– You’re spoiling him – Camus glared at Milo with a tiny smile.

Indeed one spoiled each other’s kids in a silent agreement. Because of Camus, Ikki developed a huge passion for martial arts and it helped him to control his bad temper and the anxiety due to his mom’s absence, which was the only reason Milo could forgive Camus for stealing his son’s attention. He was jealous, but in the end it was worth.

On the other hand, Camus wasn’t affected by Hyoga’s love for Milo. He would admit, though, he sometimes felt _slightly_ annoyed because his baby seemed to open up way more with the blond man, but that made him less shy and inseparable with Shun, his best friend. Milo was always taking good care of him, so Camus wouldn’t complain.

 

 *

 

– Are you sure you aren’t a couple? – Aioros asked once. The older Savalas had just arrived from a business trip and was back in Athens for good; he was single again.

He analyzed for days their relationship and was surprised with the way they communicated and were emotionally close to each other. In that specific moment they were all in the Chateaubriand’s house, with Camus grooming Shun after giving him a bath while Milo set the groceries in the pantry and Hyoga and Ikki played tag in the backyard.

– Not at all! – Both answered at the same time with an intense certainty – I would never put up with a husband like Milo.

– And I like girls – Milo shrugged – Camus, why are your shelves always empty? You plan on starving to death?

– Because _you_ made my cook resign! – the French man looked at Shun who seemed to be very unhappy with the shirt he was wearing – You’re right, go upstairs and grab the Angry Birds one.

– He’s becoming a fashion neurotic just like you! He’s only five, his attire doesn’t matter!

Shun ran upstairs and Aioros silently drank his tea watching as Camus mimicked Milo’s complaint without making sound.

– Where is Shiryu, by the way? I haven’t seen my nephew in days!

– Saga likes the kid and Shiryu loves his company too, there’s nothing I can do – Camus and Milo exchanged a funny look and Aioros hated the telepathy – What now?! We’re getting divorced, but that doesn’t mean I have to keep him from seeing his own son!

– Where’s your Spanish boyfriend? – Camus asked trying to not be sassy.

– We broke up.

– _“We’re only friends, Saga and I. He doesn’t have influence over my personal life anymore”_ – Milo made a terrible imitation of his brother’s voice and Camus snorted. Aioros absolutely despised that friendship.

 

 *

 

Saga organized Shiryu’s backpack while the kid drank from his small juice carton and Kanon and Hilda shouted from the living room. Little June came from there and joined her uncle at the kitchen.

– I like him – She sat by Shiryu and held one of his long strands in between her fingers – Why are his eyes so green? Isn’t he Japanese?

– He’s different, dear – Saga kept putting the boy’s stuff inside the backpack and the sound of glass shattering came from the other room, followed by a door opening and shutting close. June kept stroking Shiryu’s hair and talking about how he was weird with that long hair and clear eyes.

– Can I keep him?

– We can’t keep people, June – Saga pursed his lips together – Not the way you want to.

– But-

– _June!_ – Hilda yelled – We’re leaving and you’re never seeing you father again!

– She _always_ says that – June grunted, leaving to meet her mother.

– I don’t like her, dad. She speaks too much – Shiryu shrugged after they left and Saga could understand him.

 

Meanwhile, the Savalas’ house had a heavy atmosphere as everyone in the living room waited for Marin to leave the bathroom. Aiolia looked like a caged lion pacing around impatiently while Aioros and Milo watched him carefully. Marin’s best friend, Shaina, was there too. She worked at the kindergarten with Marin and Milo could see why children liked the pair so much. The kids were with Camus.

Marin opened the door and everyone stared, waiting.

– Positive – Her smile completed the confirmation and everyone cheered together.

The Savalas family kept growing.

 

 *

 

– Dad, who is the man who is always here? – Hyoga entered the study and asked without ceremony.

Camus took his eyes off the laptop screen and looked at his six year old son who was now sitting on the edge of the armchair by the desk staring at him with huge, baby blue eyes that always reminded Camus of Natassia. The boy had been curious about Saga, but he had a good reason: they were going out and Saga always made something up in order to see Camus, but Hyoga had already seen him at the Savalas’ too.

He knew the Greek man was Shiryu’s dad, though his current question was different; he was at the age in which everything needed to have an explanation. Every little change in his six year old universe was important and that was why Camus had extra care when telling him new things.

He almost laughed, holding himself and concentrating on the tiny figure in front of him, dangling his legs from the armchair and patiently waiting. He knew Hyoga treated it like a serious matter; he was precocious just like Camus had been.

– He’s my friend – Camus invited him to sit on his lap – You don’t like him?

– I think he’s cool. Ikki and Shun like him. Is he your boyfriend?

– Is he my boyfriend... – He mimicked Hyoga’s thoughtful voice. He tried his best to be discreet regarding Saga because they had been going out for a short time and he didn’t know what the Greek man was up to, not to mention Aioros in his past. He would be willing to insert Saga in their lives only after he was sure of what was happening – Why are you asking that?

– Shun told me when people leave together at night and talk to each other slow on the phone it’s because they’re boyfriend and girlfriend – Hyoga explained, serious – And he said Saga was there when he was Aioros’ boyfriend.

– But Saga isn’t a girlfriend – Camus squinted, he wanted to test his son’s knowledge.

– “It’s” doesn’t matter – Hyoga bounced with huge eyes – Can I have two dads?!

– You can have everything you want, _mon ange_ – Hyoga squealed and hugged him. There was still a lot more to explain, but knowing his son didn’t think it was weird or different made him sigh in relief.

He squeezed his baby in a tight hug and Hyoga squeezed him back with his six year old strength.

– I like uncle Milo better, though.

Camus rolled his eyes.

 

 *

 

Shun wasn’t taking things as well as Hyoga.

– I hate her! – He shouted with full force running towards his own room and throwing himself upon the bed. It was clear he had taken after his father on the drama.

Ikki rolled his eyes and jumped on the sofa without taking his shoes off; Milo was desperate. Why couldn’t they behave for once? Shun wouldn’t stop crying since he found out Shaina was Milo’s new girlfriend. He saw them exchanging a tiny peck and that was the end of the world, now Shun would act little a crazed gremlin during class and drive Shaina insane. Milo was running out of ideas.

– Why doesn’t Camus talk to Shun, dad? – Ikki spoke softly. Milo eyed his son and vaguely realized he was growing up too fast! His shape quickly went from scrawny to athletic due to the sport he was practicing almost every day – Hyoga loves Saga.

– _Saga?!_ – Milo asked, confused.

– They’re together, I thought you knew.

Milo was bewildered. Did it mean Camus was gay? Was he going out with Saga and not even Marin, the gossip queen, was aware of it? It couldn’t be. Four years of friendship and he didn’t tell him?

– How do you know that?

– Hyoga is happy because apparently he is going to have two fathers – Ikki was uninterested and went to his room after dropping the bomb.

Milo turned to the window worried about Aioros; he would be devastated when he knew Saga was finally moving on.

 

 *

 

Camus looked at his phone once more before putting it back in his pocket and Saga sensed the tense atmosphere.

– Its okay, Camus.

– I’m just a bit worried – Camus was uncertain and bit his lip looking at Saga. He knew he was being overprotective, but leaving Hyoga with Aiolia made him more nervous than when the boy stayed with Milo. The problem was: Milo had gone out too.

– You’re handsome tonight, Camus Chateaubriand – Saga came closer and whispered near his lobe, averting the subject. The French man gifted him with a discreet smile and decided to try and relax. He was, indeed, handsome, wearing a dark dress shirt with rolled sleeves that fit his torso very well, just like his pants did to his powerful legs. The violent red of his hair finished the look and fell loose upon his shoulders and down his back – I won’t be able to resist you.

– I hope you don’t – he replied before sitting down with the smile still on his pink lips. He had taken the night off to enjoy the Greek god in front of him, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and dark brim pants.

The atmosphere was casual because they planned on having dinner and going to a nightclub Saga suggested. It had been some time since Camus allowed himself to enjoy his own plans (mainly due to paternity and work). He loved his son and nothing in his life would ever be a match to the joy of being a father, but he missed feeling desired by someone else.

They ordered the food and talked about amenities and work. When they were just about leaving, though, Milo and Shaina showed up at the entrance. Milo saw them and instantly went to greet both men.

– Camus, you’re out of your cave! – Milo said – Let me introduce you, this is Shaina Martinelli. You know her from Hyoga’s school, don’t you?

– I do. How are you, Shaina?

– Nice to meet you – Saga kissed her hand like the gentleman he was. Milo watched Camus with a cynical look and the redhead only rolled his eyes – You’re arriving?

– In fact Shaina only wanted to use the bathroom; she doesn’t want to go to Sanctuary before putting some make up on.

– It’s only five minutes, babe! It’s not my fault we had to hurry out of the house before Shun realized.

She went towards the bathroom door while Saga paid the bill and headed to the front of the restaurant with the two other men in tow.

– Is Shun still giving you a hard time? – Camus asked Milo.

– He hates Shaina, I don’t know what to do anymore – Milo clicked his tongue, kicking the grass. Camus noticed he looked good too in his dark blazer.

– I’m sorry about that.

– Are you two going to Sanctuary too? – Saga asked, cutting the domestic talk off. He hated that kind of thing and did his best to avoid falling into domesticity even though he had his own kid.

– We do! Shaina loves that place.

– Are you taking your girlfriend to a LGBT club? – Camus asked with a curiosity Saga seemed to share as well.

– Who cares? The music is great! – Milo shrugged and looked inside the restaurant – Why do women worry so much about makeup?

– I don’t have this problem – Saga exchanged a deep look with Camus and Milo squinted at them.

– Then you’re not talking about Camus because he takes the entire day to choose his clothes, if he wore makeup then...

Saga and Milo laughed and Camus twisted his lips until Saga caught his fingers in his hand and caressed them softly. Milo felt bothered and felt ridiculous for feeling bothered – that was normal after all! Saga had been his brother-in-law for ten years, when men were together they changed tender touches too.

He saw Camus’ tiny smile and thought it was too corny for his liking.

 

 *

 

– Milo if you don’t come over here I’m leaving!

– Just a bit, love.

Shaina was deeply irritated with Milo who was refusing to leave the lounge railing. They could have been walking around, dancing or even making out right there, but instead she was sitting on a puff while he stood up and didn’t take his eyes off the dance floor. He was too interested in it.

Drinking his beer, he avoided looks he was getting from people downstairs and watched a couple dancing without being able to take his eyes off Camus.

 _“Who the hell is this handsome guy dancing with Saga?”_ the Scorpio kept wondering. He didn’t know this side of the redhead man! He knew the loving father, the stern CFO, the pleasant neighbor who knew how to be a prick when Milo stepped on his precious flowers.

Not that seducing person. Everyone around them looked at Camus sooner or later and Saga was completely tamed, pulling him by the belt and taking his mouth in an intense kiss. Milo was shocked to see them disappear under the pillars.

 

*

 

They had to dodge drunken, touchy people during the way, but finally managed to find the pillars under the second floor. Camus felt the cold marble on his back and grunted in surprise while sharing a hungry kiss with Saga and feeling his ass being squeezed by strong hands. Camus moaned when he felt Saga’s hard-on against his and deepened the kiss as if it was even possible.

– Let’s go to my place – the Greek man suggested and Camus nodded with glassy eyes.

Saga held his hand and made his trek towards the exit, bumping into Milo and Shaina who seemed to be doing the same. Milo stared at Camus, taking in his disheveled state, the blush on his face. Saga looked the same, except way more unquiet.

– You guys are leaving? – Shaina asked – But you seemed to be enjoying it!

– We are going to enjoy something else somewhere else – Saga replied with a smile and Shaina giggled, surprised. The older Greek nodded and left with Camus who, for some reason, couldn’t stop looking at Milo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry I took so long. Happy new year, y'all.  
> I hope you enjoy this one ♡
> 
> Contains explicit sex.

Camus held Saga’s dark hair in between his fingers until he felt the back of his throat hitting the tip of his member and finally came. Saga squeezed his hips so he wouldn’t gag and let his penis go with a loud pop, hurrying up to undress and fetch the lube to prepare his lover. The French man moaned loudly when he felt cold fingers inside him, the muscles half loose due to his recent orgasm.

– Turn around – Saga ordered and Camus obeyed, anticipating the slow penetration, making small sounds into the pillow. It had been some time since he’d done this – Relax and it’ll get better.

Saga bent his body and bit Camus’ earlobe, peppering his shoulders and his neck with kisses, waiting for him to get used to the foreign feeling inside him. After a few moments he began to move, holding the narrow hips in place.

– Camus, you’re fucking hot – Saga grunted, moving faster and making Camus drawl a long moan in pleasure.

The movements kept going and the wet sounds of skin against skin echoed in the room. The Greek man held the long, red strands in between his fingers and pulled on them, going faster and deeper until he came inside Camus.

Completely spent, Saga let himself fall on the bed and Camus moved over, covering Saga’s body with his, kissing him tenderly. He fit himself in between the other’s legs and coated his own member with lube.

– Come on French boy – Saga whispered with semi-closed eyes. Camus gave him a coy smile and propped his hips up with a pillow.

Saga scratched Camus’ ass with his nails and rolled up his hips, inviting him to fill him up. Camus lifted his legs and easily reached his prostate in between thrusting, making Saga grow completely hard once again, the night was going way beyond what he had been expecting – and that was divine.

– Harder! – Saga shouted and his lover sped up the pace until both came at the same time, Saga on his own belly.

They were exhausted. Saga embraced Camus with his legs and so they remained enjoying the pleasant, post-orgasm silence.

 – I gotta go – Camus said after a moment and propped himself on his elbows to look into Saga’s eyes, licking his lips.

– I haven’t even cleaned up and you’re already talking about leaving? – The executive joked. Camus rolled his eyes.

– Greeks are so dramatic – Camus caressed his handsome face – My son needs to see me when he wakes up, so I must sleep home. Why don’t we have lunch together today? It’s Saturday and we can enjoy the afternoon at my house.

– At your house? – Saga averted his eyes and Camus understood his reaction. Bringing him home meant showing everyone they were serious and that included Aioros – Will Hyoga be there?

– You don’t like the idea?

– I do. And I appreciate the fact you do everything for your son – Saga watched as Camus went to take a quick shower.

When he came back, he was already dressed.

– He’s everything to me. I suggest you are real about us if you want to enter his life.

– Is this an ultimatum, Camus Chateaubriand? – Saga was half smiling, but his emerald eyes were serious.

– It’s... A warning – He leaned forward to kiss the man on the bed – Think about it and if you show up later I’ll give you a night you will never forget.

 

 *

 

When Camus got home he almost had a heart attack. Hyoga was spent, sleeping on the carpet and his face was smeared with chocolate. The chocolate was also all over the white floor and the sofa, which luckily was synthetic. Aiolia slept peacefully beside him with his wrists bound to his own shoelaces.

– Aiolia, you... I can’t believe I trusted you! – Camus yelled, shaking an almost dead Aiolia – _Come on!_

– Papa... – Hyoga grumbled and the redhead was quick to pick his son up.

– Aiolia! _F…_ wake up! – He kicked the Greek man, who woke up startled, scared and confused.

– He... I fell asleep for a second and...

– I’ll kill you tomorrow, now get out! And lock the door.

Aiolia stood up complaining about Camus being ungrateful and stupid for worrying about locked doors in a closed, high-security complex. The French man took his son to the bedroom and cleaned him up before taking his own long bath and sleeping like a log.

He didn’t dream.

 

 

 

The next morning he was awaken by forty pounds jumping on his torso.

– Bonjour, papa! – Hyoga searched under the sheets for his father until he found him frowning – Wake up!

– Too early, son – Camus grunted, glancing at the clock – Come here for a bit.

Hyoga buried himself under the covers and made himself comfortable on Camus’ chest, grabbing his phone to play. With some luck he would fall asleep again. The man began stroking the boy’s hair and was dozing off when Shun screamed somewhere downstairs and showed up in the room seconds later.

– Camus! – He yelled, jumping on the bed too. He was crying – She stole my dad! – And began sobbing, looking for comfort in his arms. Hyoga was beginning to cry as well.

\- Shun! – Marin’s voice echoed downstairs and Camus sighed; his peaceful morning had just been canceled. He raised Shun in his arms and took Hyoga by the hand, going to the Greek woman.

– Can someone explain me what’s happening? How did Shun manage to leave the house on his own? – Camus was worried.

– Your irresponsible friend spent the night out and hasn’t come back yet! – Marin was livid – Shun, your father didn’t leave, he’s only late for breakfast.

– _He left with the witch!_ He left me like mom did! – The tiny boy shouted and Camus almost went deaf.

– Honestly… ! – Camus massaged his temple – Marin please go back home, stressing yourself out isn’t good to the baby. Leave Shun here, I’ll calm him down and I’ll talk to Milo when he arrives.

– You look awful, Camus – Marin observed, stroking her barely visible pregnant belly.

– I will survive – he clicked his tongue – Now get some rest.

– Don’t worry about me. I’ll help you with breakfast.

Camus set the two kids on chairs by the table and proceeded to cut fruits in cubes for them to eat while he prepared cereal.

– Shun, if your dad “don’t” come back I’ll give you mine – Hyoga looked at his father – Can Shun be my brother?

– Shun, your father will be back soon – he wiped Shun’s tears away and handed him the apple pieces.

– Where is he?

– He’s with Shina. Sometimes they’ll spend time together, but he’ll never leave you because he loves you a lot.

– Loves? – The huge green eyes were almost pleading and Camus kissed his hair.

– Of course he does. We all love you.

Shun began eating the apple while sniffing, but soon got distracted with Hyoga.

– So... How did your night go? – Marin asked with a tiny smile – Taking by your looks I’d say it was destructive.

– It was great – He simply said ignoring her curiosity – can you prepare the milk? I’ll make orange juice for us.

– Camus you’re the worst! Tell me about Saga! What’s going on between you two?

– We’re going out. What’s going on between Shina and Milo?

– They’re going out – she mimicked his boring tone of voice and he glared – Well, I don’t know either. Milo is too emotionally distant, you know that! He never lets anyone in.

– But Shun and Ikki know about Shina, it must be at least a bit serious.

– Camus, not everyone is like you. I think it’s wonderful how you’re careful enough to keep Saga from meeting Hyoga before you’re sure he takes you two seriously – Marin stopped mixing the milk – Also Saga and Aioros have this... Whatever it is and I hope, from the bottom of my heart, he isn’t using you as rebound.

– I hope he isn’t too.

After they ate breakfast Marin managed to take Shun back home and Camus was left alone with Hyoga. He lost his opportunity to scold Milo from not taking things seriously, but maybe that was better left alone. Milo was an adult and he knew how to solve his own life.

– Hyoga, let’s take a bath and clean the house after.

– Alright.

They spent the day in between domesticity and enjoying each other’s company just like father and son knew how to do. Saga didn’t show up and sent a message saying something came up and that why he wasn’t able to go, but Camus wasn’t shook. He knew there was barely anything between them, even though he was a bit disappointed.

 

 *

 

– Are you distracted? – Ikki took him away from his own thoughts. It was mid-afternoon and Hyoga was taking a nap while Camus worked in the living room.

– Oh... Hello Ikki.

– What are you doing? – The boy glanced at his notebook and winced – You’re working on a Saturday! Where’s your boyfriend?

– I don’t have a boyfriend, Ikki – Camus smiled on his boldness, Ikki was very sincere and he liked the trait – How about you? Where are your friends?

Ikki was a bit of a lone wolf, he had few friends, Shiryu being the closest one. He was only eleven and already stoic, but he loved his father, his brother and had people that were dear to him even though he never actually said it out loud. It was on his small gestures like picking little Shun up when he was crying and worrying about lonely neighbors.

– Shiryu is out with Aioros and Shun won’t leave dad alone – he rolled his eyes – Dad had a hard time calming him down, he still isn’t convinced dad won’t leave for good. Why don’t you have a boyfriend anymore? Is that because Saga goes out with Aioros sometimes? Shiryu said it only happens because of him.

– That’s not it, sometimes people aren’t meant to be.

– Will you two be friends like he and Aioros are? – The boy asked, frowning. The scar he had between his brows was almost fading out.

– I don’t think so. – Camus said, thoughtful. He didn’t like being a rebound – Wanna go shopping with me?

– I’ll ask my dad.

– And I’ll wake Hyoga up, if he sleeps too much he won’t sleep at night.

When Camus and a very excited Hyoga were entering the car, Milo showed up with Ikki and Shun in tow.

– He invited himself – Ikki raised his hands.

– It’s okay. My car? – The redhead asked.

– Since you invited us, yeah! – Milo was beaming.

 

 *

 

– You can ask the question, Milo. I know you want to do it.

They had walked around a bit and now the boys were having some fun at the arcade while the adults eyed them without really doing anything else.

– You never told me you were gay.

– Is that a problem? – The French man asked, looking at him intently and Milo only shrugged.

– Of course it isn’t! I just- We’ve been friends for years and I barely know anything about you even though you love prodding on my life with your cold fingers! – Milo poked Camus as if to demonstrate and his response was a low snort.

– This isn’t the kind of thing you say when you meet someone. And it’s not about not trusting you, I just don’t like talking about myself that often.

– I know.

– I don’t like talking about my life – Camus carried on even though he knew it was a fallacy. He had been afraid of telling Milo, that’s why he never said anything and silently waited until he was sure it wouldn’t affect their friendship – I thought telling you about my sexuality wasn’t relevant. Is being gay really that important?

– What is gay, dad? – Shun asked without taking his eyes off the racing game he was playing with Hyoga. Milo and Camus looked at each other surprised because they didn’t think the boys were paying attention to their conversation.

– It’s a man who dates another man – Hyoga answered quickly, the eyes glued to the ongoing game – I saw on TV.

– Like uncle Aioros and Saga and Camus?

– Of course – Hyoga rolled his eyes.

– I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Camus! – Milo ignored the kids. He was completely unhappy.

– Are you interested or something? – Camus provoked – Are you insecure because now you know you can confess your eternal love to me without getting your ass beat? I’ve always known.

– I’m sure it’s the other way round – Milo decided on playing along.

– What? You’re not my kind of man.

– I’m irresistible! I’m handsome, smart, sexy and rich! Everyone’s wet dream!

– You’re messy, rude, a misogynist and also a _Don Juan_. And irresponsible let’s not forget.

– What is irresponsible, dad? – Shun asked again and Milo winced. _“What’s up with his ears?”_ he thought.

– It’s someone who sleeps at their girlfriend’s house and doesn’t tell anyone beforehand – Camus explained with a triumphant smile.

– Like uncle Milo! – Hyoga announced.

– Dad you’re irresponsible! – Shun denied with his head.

– You’re a prick and you’re corrupting my son.

– He didn’t tell any lies – Ikki approached eating a bunch of jellybeans.

– Dad, what’s a pri-

– Enough questions Shun!

– I bought candy – Ikki gave away the sugary goods while Milo glared.

– Let’s go home before they need new teeth.

– You’re exaggerating – Camus rolled his eyes, but followed the blond man.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely haven't forgotten you guys! Just working and studying a lot - which is marvelous -, but that reduces my free time to write and translate down to zero.  
> This work will be finished. Thank you so much for the kind words and I hope you enjoy.

Camus rubbed his hands all over his face and tried to concentrate in his work, but it wasn’t really working; he had been anxious without a reason that day. A bad feeling had taken over. Slowly, he checked the phone.

– Worried about the kid?

He lifted his eyes to meet Saga, who was handing him a folder. God, he was distracted.

– You should knock before entering.

– I knocked, you didn’t answer. These are the new employee’s files.

– Thanks – he simply said, focusing back on his work and ignoring Saga.

– Camus…

– Don’t.

He kept typing on the computer, waiting for Saga to leave. Their relationship was heading a very uncomfortable place after Saturday’s failed lunch, even after Camus tried to carry on like nothing had ever happened. However, he couldn’t keep a direct conversation anymore and Saga just wouldn’t assume the responsibility. That irritated the French man. They didn’t even try being on a friendly basis anymore: they only saw each other at the office and eventually at the Savalas’ household when Saga was visiting Shiryu. Camus didn’t even answer his calls anymore.

Weeks ago it had been Hyoga’s twelve year old party and Aioros had been there with his Spanish boyfriend – they had made up again. That was the reason Saga was after Camus.

– It’s already been some time Camus, don’t be hard on me – Saga said in a small voice – You know you rushed into things.

– Saga, all I want is some stability in my life, but you wouldn’t know what that means, would you? Leave me alone. I have work to do.

  Camus’ phone rang and he picked up while staring at Saga. What he heard made him gather all his things in a minute and leave the office in a hurry.

– It’s hard to compete with that brat – Saga muttered to no one in particular.

 

*

 

Camus got to Hyoga’s school in less than fifteen minutes and found his son at the principal’s office along with other boy, the principal herself and the psychologist.

– Good morning – he greeted, facing the blond kid – What happened, dear?

– Things settled down just now – the principal said, calming Camus’ nerves – Hyoga had a fight with Andreas.

– He called me a faggot! – Hyoga said desperately, pointing at the kid sitting in the corner chair – Said he was going to beat me up.

Camus saw red. He suddenly stood up, facing both women while waiting for an explanation.

– The teacher said they were both yelling at each other. Andreas is always giving other kids rude nicknames, we’re waiting for his responsible person to arrive – the principal kept her neutral voice.

– He called _everyone_ a faggot! Even Shun – Hyoga was livid. His blue eyes shone in anger just when a red-haired man entered the office.

– Again – The man said in a grieving tone while Andreas looked away. He faced Camus – My apologies. I’m Surt Eikthyrnir, Mr.…

– Chateaubriand. Your son…

– He’s my nephew – Surt corrected him, going for a handshake – Andreas has been going through a hard phase. He’s… Recently lost his parents.

– That doesn’t give him the right to threaten other kids or to be homophobic. I suggest you teach him a bit of good manners – Camus said harshly, heading out with Hyoga in tow – I hope Andreas faces proper punishment, I like to think I can trust in this school.

– Providences will be taken – The principal assured him – It won’t happen again.

Camus nodded at the adults in the room and left with his son, missing the way Surt followed him with his eyes.

– So, Mr. Eikthyrnir, here we are again.

 

*

 

– Dad, he’s an asshole!

– Hyoga, mind the language.

– Sorry. – He frowned – I don’t care if he calls me a faggot, but he made Shun cry and he was lucky it was me and not Ikki! He would have killed Andreas.

– But you were crying too – Camus eyed his son, still with pink cheeks from the tears – Did he say something else? Was it the fight?

– He mocked me before that – Hyoga muttered – The principal called the class to show the new extra classes and I… I took the test for dancing. The teacher said I’m good.

– Dancing?

– Ballet.

The car was suddenly silent. Natassia was very famous worldwide now and her presence as a mother went from faint to inexistent, summed up in rare phone calls. Hyoga never said anything, but it was obvious he was resentful and thus ballet became sort of a taboo between them.

– If you really want to dance I don’t see a problem with it – Camus said, gently. The rest of the sentence remained unsaid: “But it probably won’t restore your relationship with your mother”.

– I think I’ll try. Most of the students are girls, but I don’t mind.

– Good – Camus smiled, brushing Hyoga’s shoulder – Just please, keep away from Andreas and from trouble!

– His uncle’s name is so weird.

Camus bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh, but he agreed.

 

*

 

Hyoga ended up finding himself in ballet and two years later it still was his official extra-curricular activity. He and Shun now studied in the same building as Ikki and because of that nobody picked on them both anymore.

Ikki was already fifteen by then and professional coaches were keeping an eye on him after he had won a bunch of student tournaments. The Olympics were shining before his eyes. Milo was vibrating with pride and Camus as well; he had encouraged him since he was a child.

Shun, on the other hand, hated sports. He wanted to be an illustrator.

– Come on Shun, we’re late! – Hyoga whined, pacing the classroom.

– Shun, are you coming over later? – June approached the pair.

– I’m… – Shun looked at Hyoga, who was frowning and twisting his heart lips.

– Hyoga can come too – One of the other girls said, giggling, but Hyoga wasn’t amused. He waited for his friend to gather his stuff and then dragged him away.

The students were all leaving outside, Shun would go home as well while Hyoga would stay until the evening because of the ballet. He’d return home with Ikki, who was often found training overtime.

– Are you dating June? – Hyoga asked out of blue.

– I don’t know – Shun shrugged – She eats my food sometimes and then asks me to come over…

– Did you two kiss? I think she likes you.

– It looks like it, doesn’t it? – Shun smiled, blushing. He wasn’t so timid, but that kind of subject made him fidget. Everything was very new for both.

– Did you kiss her?

– No!

– You should ask Ikki how it works. He must have kissed a girl.

– It’s true… – Shun side-eyed him – How about you? Have you ever kissed girls from you ballet class? They’re pretty.

– I’m not interested. – Hyoga shrugged and Shun was horrified Hyoga didn’t agree. Those girls were gorgeous!

– I don’t believe you.

– It’s the truth. Well, I have to go. Take my books home, will you?

Shun took Hyoga’s books and headed over his dad’s car.

– Hyoga, wait for Ikki! I don’t want you walking home alone! – Milo yelled from the driver’s seat and Hyoga wanted to die, cheeks burning with shame. He nodded briefly and ran over the gym to change. When he was crossing the courtyard, Ikki eyed him.

– Is he your brother? – His opponent asked.

– He is, Andreas. And if you bother him I’ll beat you up – Ikki threatened and Andreas huffed.

When Hyoga’s training ended, he went over the gym again to wait for Ikki so they could leave together. He spent extra hours training these days due to the junior tournament.

Hyoga didn’t bother changing, wearing a hoodie over the tight ballet clothes. He remained thin, after all, he was only thirteen and his body would take some time until it settled down and was shaped by the dance.

– What’s up, cutie? Are you watching the boys training? Wanna do something better? – Someone called behind him and he turned, startled. There were two boys a few steps over – Oh. A boy.

– I don’t mind – The other guy said and Hyoga was suddenly feeling his face warm – What’s your name?

– It doesn’t matter!

Suddenly, Ikki was there. Before he could do something, the boys scrambled away and Andreas cackled out loud behind him.

– What the hell are you doing here? – Hyoga fumed.

– You two know each other? – Ikki looked confused.

– This asshole used to pick on me years ago – Hyoga squinted – I hope Ikki kills you.

– Not gonna happen, I’m a good fighter – Andreas scoffed and Ikki grabbed him by the kimono in a vice grip – Dude, come on! If I get into trouble again my uncle will end me!

The brunette let him go, but not before saying a few rude things. Soon, he was walking home with Hyoga by his side.

– Do I look like a girl, Ikki?

Ikki thought for a second, then made Hyoga turn around so he could analyze properly.

– With these clothes, you do – He said, laughing, but Hyoga didn’t find it funny – Maybe when you grow up you’ll lose the doll face.

– _Et tu!_ I’m not a doll!

– Yes you are, you’re a ballerina even!

– Prick! – Hyoga punched Ikki on the shoulder and the older boy made a face.

– I’m not the only one who’s saying it, the boys thought you were a girl too.

– That’s… Not exactly what happened – Hyoga blushed when he remembered what the other boy had said.

– What do you mean?

– Nothing!

– Hyoga.

– He said it didn’t matter. – He kept blushing like a hot pot – That I was a boy.

– What? And did you like it? – Ikki said, curious. He never thought about what his younger friends liked or not since Shun was kind of dating June and that settled the question down for him, but Hyoga never mentioned a girl or anything.

Of course he had thought about what _he_ liked and he was pretty sure he didn’t like girls at all, but the subject never came up.

– Whatever! – He felt his neck going warm – I never thought about it before. I don’t even want to date.

– That good. Don’t ever date anyone.

– Maybe I will! – Hyoga giggled and showed Ikki his pink tongue, sprinting away towards their houses.

– Hey! What?!

 

*

 

Just to be certain everything was fine, Ikki began paying more attention to Hyoga and Shun. That way he ended up finding out Shun and June had finally kissed and were officially dating. Regarding Hyoga, though, he was worried his newfound interest in boys who liked boys was going to give him a bit of trouble.

One night, he heard both boys talking in Shun’s room.

– I don’t like girls – Hyoga confessed.

– Have you ever kissed one?

– Yes. June’s friends – He giggled – All of them!

– Hyoga! – Shun squealed, laughing too. Ikki’s ears were completely open at this point.

– But I also kissed Isaak and it’s so much better. He said we’re nearing second base.

– Are you two going to… ?

– If it’s as good as kissing, why not?! – They went back to the laughter.

But Hyoga wasn’t laughing the next day when he saw Ikki drag Isaak by the collar into the men’s bathroom and leave with bruised knuckles and death in his eyes. Isaak never kissed Hyoga again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not late this time!! :3

– Camus, Ikki might be gay.

Camus put the fork down in surprise and crossed his arms, waiting for Milo to continue his train of thought. He knew he should expect something when his friend invited him out without the kids. Sometimes they had encounters to share worries and left the smaller children with Ikki or with Marin and Aiolia when they weren’t too busy taking care of little Seiya.

– Did he say anything?

– He didn’t and that _wounds_ me. Does he think he can’t trust me?

– Maybe he isn’t even sure, Milo. These things are delicate – Camus spoke softly, drinking his wine – And Ikki is different from the other boys, he doesn’t like talking about his feelings. I know he wants to be sure before coming out…. If that’s the case.

– Did he tell _you_ something about it? – At this point Milo had stopped eating as well.

– No and I respect that. I’ve been trying to bring it up with Hyoga too…

– Hyoga? – Milo was surprised – He’s so young.

– He’s at that age when everything about his body and mind is pretty new. I don’t doubt at fourteen you were already seeking girls, right? Gay people aren’t much different.

– Are you okay with that? He’s only fourteen and you’re super chill about the fact that he might be dating while I’m freaking out about Ikki kissing some jerk? You can’t be normal.

– You’re a Greek drama queen. Your son is sixteen; he’s probably gone through all that you fear he has, my advice is for you to get used to it – Milo was staring and Camus sighed – And I’m not “super chill” about Hyoga. If anything, I know how it feels to find out you like men at such a young age, I’m worrying a lot.

The older man squeezed Camus’ hand in a supporting move. Somewhere along the way he realized his friend needed this conversation as much as him – and Milo had siblings that were by his side at all times, but Camus had no one.

– Everything is gonna be fine! You’re a great dad; you did wonderful things for Hyoga’s sake and even for my kids. Ikki is on his way to hit the Olympics thanks to you.

– You’re welcome – Camus mocked and Milo rolled his eyes. When Camus was mildly drunk he never missed the chance to laugh at him – But tell me, what are you gonna tell Ikki once he decides telling you? _If_ he does.

– That I love him above everything else of course! – Milo said as if it was obvious. The French man smiled an open smile, full of white teeth and pink lips; Milo really, really appreciated that.

 

*

 

A few hours passed and Camus was definitely drunk.

– Come on Milo, were you ever curious about men?

– Never – Milo said, but didn’t look at him and that gave Camus a hint that he was lying.

– It’s only me and you in this table; you know I won’t tell anyone else.

Milo was wondering where in earth Camus wanted to go with that subject.

– Why? Are you interested?

– I’m just super curious. You’re a dedicated father with a few hookups here and there, dated Shina for a while… When you were younger you look like you went after everything that could breathe and consent, am I wrong?

– You’re not, but that was when I was a teenager – He unwillingly admitted.

Camus smiled like a cat that got the cream, but didn’t say anything else and kept drinking from his cup.

– What? Is it crazy that I might be okay with my sexuality? I don’t like men.

– Did I say anything?

– I know that smile – Milo leaned in – You always smile like that when you think you’ve bested me. I’m fully sure I’m not attracted to men anymore! You’re an example of that. Don’t you think if I was into you we would have hooked up already?

– You’re over-justifying yourself. – Camus was already paying the bill – It’s late, let’s go home.

After they paid, they waited for their uber on the sidewalk since both had drunk more wine than usual.

– You always flee when you don’t want to discuss.

– What? Are you still thinking about that?

– You’re practically laughing at my back!

Camus cackled, entering the car that arrived. Milo knew it was useless to insist, so he just tried to look very, very angry (like a child would). They made the way home silent and as soon as the driver stopped Milo threw the money at him and left.

– Milo! – Milo didn’t turn, but Camus followed him to his house – One last thing. You can’t think of me based on what our relationship tells you because you know me as a friend and as a father.

Camus stepped closer; they were so close Milo could feel heat emanating from the other body. Camus’ eyes shone.

– You don’t know me as a lover. You don’t know what I would do to get what I want.

Then he turned away and left a very distressed Greek man on his own porch. Milo mussed the blonde hair in a nervous move. What the hell had been that? He remembered the night he saw Camus dancing and he didn’t have a doubt he just spoke the truth, even for him it had been hard to look away.

– You better stay on your lane – He muttered for no one in particular, entering home.

 

*

 

Camus saw his son run inside the house and go upstairs in a matter of seconds, the scene being followed by a door slamming. He had left work early that day in order to solve an issue in the house and hadn’t even changed clothes.

When he got to Hyoga’s door, it was locked.

– Dear, let me in.

– I wanna be _alone!_ – Hyoga screamed and Camus was surprised. Hyoga never did that.

– Hyoga. – He called again and it didn’t take long before the key turned in it’s place and the door revealed Hyoga’s red cheeks. He threw himself on the bed.

Camus approached, stroking the boy’s hair as soon as he put his head on his lap.

– I hate school and I hate ballet and I hate the girls and the teacher! I hate _everything_ – He yelled in a single breath – I _never_ wanna go back there again.

– What happened?

– Please let me stay here! Don’t make me come back!

– If you give me a good reason not to.

– They… – He sobbed – They call me doll face the entire day. Then Ikki shows up and threatens them and now they call me Ikki’s girlfriend and the teacher does _nothing. I hate Ikki!_

– Dear, take a breath – Camus told him and proceeded to spend the next hour listening to his son’s worries.

Hyoga was livid because he had been left out of the biggest presentation of the school, even though he had been training for weeks non-stop. Only the girls were chosen to participate. The event was important because members of Athens Dance Academy – or ADA – would be there and that was when young talents were discovered. Besides that, there were older kids calling him homophobic slurs and after Ikki intervened everything got worse.

In the end, Camus left Hyoga with a huge ice cream bowl and went straight towards the Savalas’ household in order to talk to Ikki. He had just gotten to the decision of changing schools when he found the Savalas eating in the kitchen.

– Camus! Did you already eat? – Milo greeted. He was eating on the countertop with Shun and Ikki and Aioros leaned on the fridge devouring take out still in the box.

– Thanks, I actually wanted to talk to Ikki – He said, watching as the boy put his sandwich down and sipped his juice a bit red-faced. He already imagined he’d hear a lot about what happened with Hyoga.

– I know what you’re gonna say, but I won’t apology! I was protecting him.

– Ikki, it’s your fault. You can’t solve everything by hitting people. – Shun spoke – Hyoga is being bullied because of you.

– Because of _me?!_

– Why are you hitting people? – Milo asked, suspicious.

– That’s not how things work, Ikki – Aioros was disappointed.

– Ikki doesn’t _hit_ the boys. He almost kills them! – Everyone stared at Ikki when Shun spoke – Nobody gets close to Hyoga anymore because of Ikki. The boy Hyoga liked dumped him after Ikki beat him up!

– Ikki!

– That guy was an asshole – Ikki muttered.

– Ikki, you can’t do that kind of stuff! What are you thinking? I know Hyoga is young, but he doesn’t like your attitudes – Camus said – I know you worry, it’s just… You’re exaggerating.

– Camus, I know how things work – Ikki said like he was thirty – You should thank me for taking care of that idiot.

– This is ridiculous. You can’t treat Hyoga like that, you’re gay yourself – Milo blurted out and everyone stared at him, except Aioros who was busy choking on his juice – I’ve noticed okay? Why do you control Hyoga’s crushes but not Shun’s?

– It’s different dad!

– It’s not. Shun is fourteen as well, but suddenly its okay since he likes girls? Why can’t Hyoga do that too?

Camus was shocked, to say the least. He didn’t expect Milo to defend Hyoga so vehemently, but he suspected in the end that lunatic Greek man was trying to make Ikki confess something. Ikki looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

– Girls aren’t trouble, dad! And Shun is so slow he took _forever_ to kiss June.

– _Why are you insulting me?!_

– It doesn’t matter. What matters is: Hyoga is stupid and an easy prey – Ikki was trying to justify his own actions, but he knew in the end what bothered him was thinking of Hyoga kissing other men – Its better for Hyoga to stay away from boys.

– Ikki, maybe Hyoga is the one being a jerk and not the other guys – Aioros laughed out loud, it was obvious to him that his nephew had a crush on Hyoga – Why do you think he’s an innocent angel?

– Because he _is_. He’s naïve and dumb and easily impressed.

– You’re not helping – Camus muttered, looking at Milo desperately, but Milo was out of ideas too – Hyoga doesn’t want to go back to school, he doesn’t even want to dance anymore. He won’t leave _home_ and I think he’ll have to change schools.

 – What?! – Shun hit Ikki’s shoulder – Look what you’ve done you bastard!

– Maybe you can talk him out of it – Aioros suggested – Everyone goes through hard times in middle school. Maybe dancing will make him feel better.

– He’s… Avoiding the ballet too. It’s as if every single thing he likes has turned against him.

– But he dances so well!

– He was cut off from the final dance – Shun explained – He was training like crazy because important people will be there, but _he_ won’t be there anymore. People from the Dance Academy.

– He’s been talking about this presentation for weeks – Camus was devastated, he knew Hyoga was extremely talented and deserved a chance.

– Well… – Aioros began slowly – I have a friend from the ADA. Maybe I can convince him to watch Hyoga dance someday. If he’s as good as you say I have no doubts he’ll get in.

 – Would you do that? – Camus suddenly asked, staring the other man in the eyes with a deep expression. Aioros never saw Camus hopeful like that then he remembered Saga words, when he said the French man lived for the son and anything else had little importance.

– Of course I would, it won’t be a bother.

– Your friend won’t regret it, Hyoga is good – Milo said – He’s gonna be so happy. And Ikki, I hope after today you’ll stop bothering him. Soon he’ll be so busy he’ll forget other boy if that soothes your soul. Shun, why don’t you dance too?

– What the hell dad.

– Kids! – Milo sighed, distracted, but Aioros was still entranced by Camus’ devotion to his kid. How couldn’t he help someone that cared so much? How couldn’t he understand since he would do the same and more for Shiryu?

Saga would never understand, he wasn’t born to be a father. He was yet too immature and now he understood why Camus put Hyoga before their relationship.

He was right, Aioros thought, and promised himself he would help Hyoga.

 

*

 

Milo rubbed Hyoga’s shoulders while Camus firmly held his son’s hand. True to his word, Aioros had arranged Hyoga’s audition at the Academy and there the boy was, taking deep breaths to calm down before entering the room.

– Alexei Hyoga Chateaubriand – A woman called and the three stood up at once – Come in.

Inside the room there were three people sitting at a long table in the back. Aioros greeted them and took Milo and Camus to sit at the table, leaving Hyoga alone in the middle of the stage. Aioros was an actor, which made it easy for him to meet other artists.

– Camus, Milo, this is Surt, my friend – Aioros introduced them. Camus and Surt recognized each other and changed friendly smiles.

– A new opportunity for us to meet! I’m glad – Surt kept smiling at Camus and that intrigued Milo.

– It seems like you followed my advice, Andreas is another person now.

– He needed help at the time. Shall we start? Aioros said tons of good things about your boy.

– You won’t be disappointed – Camus replied.

– Do they know each other? – Milo whispered to his brother, but he couldn’t answer because Hyoga signaled he was ready in the middle of the room.

 

*

 

An hour later Camus was solving all the bureaucracy regarding Hyoga’s entrance in the Athens Dance Academy. All the teachers responsible for his test were positively impressed and Surt couldn’t wait to begin Hyoga’s training program. He was still too young to dance at the main group, but he would get there, Surt could feel.

They changed numbers and Surt was being _a little too friendly_ towards Camus in Milo’s opinion, but generally everyone was really excited for Hyoga.

– Let’s have lunch together! – Aioros suggested.

– I gotta go back, I left Shun taking care of Seiya and Marin is gonna seek me and destroy me if she ever finds out – Said Milo already getting ready to leave – Want me to take Hyoga home, Camye?

– Please, dad! Shun has to know the good news!

– Alright – Camus kissed his forehead and gave him a big hug before heading towards the restaurant with Aioros.

– In the end they always leave us, isn’t it? – Aioros said, smiling.

– They sure grow up fast. I’m glad he likes Milo so much.

– Shiryu likes him a lot too. He’s the one who loves spoiling them the most – The conversation was interrupted briefly as the waiter came to get their orders – In the end we have to get used to our kids growing up. Did you know he’s dating someone too? – Aioros grimaced – But what can I do? He’s seventeen, that’s natural.

They laughed and the food arrived.

– I wanted to thank you – Camus said after a while – For arranging this audition. It meant a lot for us, Hyoga is so happy. And to think a few days ago he hated everything.

– You don’t have to thank me, I love Hyoga and he’s good at what he does. If I knew Surt knew you I’d have done this before.

– We… Don’t really know each other. I met him once a few years ago, his nephew was bullying Hyoga – Camus drunk his wine slowly – It’s a weird coincidence.

– I don’t know if coincidences exist. Maybe it’s a second chance and… – Aioros suddenly remembered Saga – Oh. Are you with someone? Saga?

– There’s nothing between me and Saga anymore, not even friendship. He was a bit of a jerk – Camus said, but soon noticed Aioros expression – Oh. Are you…?

– Nope. – Aioros jostled his whiskey inside the cup – Saga will never change. He’s always unsure about what he wants, inconsequent. I just ran out of mental health to deal with that, I need stability. And after Shiryu… I realized there were a lot of things about me that I was sacrificing for Saga.

– He tried to compete against Hyoga for attention. – The French man had a scary look in his eyes and Aioros kept wondering what Saga had actually done – Can you believe that?

– Typical – Aioros sighed – I took so long to understand there was no turning back, always believing he would change. I lost a wonderful person in the middle of this hurricane. When I think about what Shura and I could have had…

– You two aren’t on speaking terms?

– When he found out I had gone back to Saga he left. He even came back to live in Greece a few months ago, but didn’t call me or anything.

– I’m so sorry.

– Don’t let good chances like this one escape, alright? Surt is a good man, he’s smart and serious.

– Aren’t you a little cupid? – Camus smiled – I hope going out with Surt isn’t some sort of payment for taking Hyoga in.

– What? No! He just asked me to check if you were into him, it’s not my fault you’re a man-magnet – They laughed together and Camus felt his cheeks going warm – Come on! If you don’t want it, it’s okay, but I don’t think it’d hurt to give him a chance. He’s hitting the Muse concert as well, we can go all together. The boys will be there too, even that boyfriend of Shiryu.

– Having a hard time getting used to the idea?

– The guy is much older than him. I don’t know him, but Shiryu doesn’t want to introduce us yet, thinks I’m gonna disapprove.

– And you will.

– It’s just… – Aioros was uncertain – He’s my kid. Since the day I saw that quiet, timid little boy and fell in love with him he’s been my responsibility. To think he’s dating a guy that’s twice his age. Almost Aiolia’s age, can you believe that?

– Well… It’s eleven years.

– I hope Hyoga gives you tons of trouble when he grows up a bit more.

– He won’t. Ikki won’t let him – And they laughed again.


End file.
